


The Invitation

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Series: Overwatch fanfiction collection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dirty Talk, Drunk Jesse McCree, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Overwatch Kink Week, Pining, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: He couldn’t hold his Boss’ gaze. Mainly because he felt shame, but also because he would lose himself in those dark eyes and those attractive lips that were too freakin’ close.Day 3 of Overwatch Kink Week of March 2018: dirty talk





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warnings**: Drinking, McCree is tipsy. There is no transphobia but I wouldn't underestimate certain situations or language usage that could trigger gender dysphoria. What doesn't trigger me could trigger others so I prefer to give out a warning.

He certainly couldn’t recall if it was the alcohol or the fact he couldn’t say ‘no’ to a challenge that had put him in this situation. His head was still buzzing and he kept in his laughter at the view of Jack Morisson’s disapproving stare. “Agent McCree, I don’t have to tell you how big of a problematic mess you and Agent Shimada have put yourselves in.” He bit his lip, shit he really shouldn’t snicker. He glanced at Genji who could keep a straight face despite being way too fuckin’ gone. Damn, his friend’s cyborg body had so many advantages, next to being fuckin’ genderless, they could just let the suit do all the work on autopilot. Jesse could have been jealous if he hadn’t known any better. “We really didn’t want to be a bother.” Morisson had to hear it as well, right? That Genji was just as drunk as him or maybe even more. The slur in the robotic voice was evident at best. McCree dragged from his cigarette before tapping the ashes off.

“Not a bother?” Morisson’s anger was displaying in hard features on his tired face. “Our communication antennae has been destroyed and three windows got broken, one being in the presidential meeting room. This will cost Overwatch thousands of credits.” Genji had just fuckin’ deflected his shot in the wrong direction. They had heard the windows getting broken but not that the antennae had been touched as well. Hopefully it wasn’t going to be taken from their pay. McCree dragged from his cigarette again. Genji had their arms crossed pensively, but Jesse could clearly see that staying upright was a huge achievement on itself. They should have sneaked off to the dormitories instead of staying in the courtyard. McCree kept in a shrug, still feeling detached. If it would come to it he would take the full blame. He had pushed Genji into proving they were faster than bullets. ‘N that was after they had challenged each other to climb up into a restricted zone. “I’m very disappointed. I’m disappointed that this is what I can expect from Blackwatch’s finest.” Morisson was holding his forehead in his hand clearly exhibiting his tired state now. “It’s not in my power to discipline any of you, so I called in Commander Reyes so he can take care of appropriate sanctioning.” Jesse groaned, dragging from his cigarette again. “Is that going to be a problem, agent McCree?” Fuck, he really disliked being a burden to the Boss. Reyes had already been going out of his way to help him fabricate his personal history and birth certificate. Then there were the new shower routines for everybody so he had his own privacy. Now there was this. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not sober enough to deal with this. “No, Commander Morisson. It won’t be.” Jesse crushed out his cigarette on the floor. “It was my fault that all of this happened.”

“We shall see that, Agent McCree.” They all turned their heads toward the heavily accented voice that came in range. Jesse would usually not stare too long. But he couldn’t care less right now. The alcohol in his veins was taking the edge off from being too bothered and thus he was clearly checking out his Boss. Reyes was an attractive man to look at. If it wasn’t for the obvious robust facial features, it was certainly the back muscles and currently bared forearms. Reyes also had a fantastic ass, there was no denying that in any way. McCree reached out for another cigarette to light it up. Once you overlooked the workaholic aspect of the man, Reyes was even pleasant to have around. “I’m sorry, Boss.” Reyes laid a hand on Morisson’s shoulder. “I’m having the situation under control, Jack, get back to the Command Centre.” They shared a look and Morisson left, the blue coat whirling behind him. Jesse kept back another snicker. Shit he had to keep himself under control, everythin’ was funnier once a few bottles of whiskey were down and he was really not in a situation where he could just laugh everythin’ away.

Reyes didn’t look happy either. “Agent Shimada,” the tone of voice was really cutting, “You can go, you’re clearly not sober enough for me to give you any lecture.” Jesse exhaled the fumes from his cigarette in the opposite direction. Genji seemed to finally relax and breathed out. “Thank god, I was afraid that I’d collapse right here, Commander.” Reyes pointed with his thumb toward the direction of the Blackwatch dormitories, “I want to see you first thing tomorrow, Genji. You won’t escape punishment.” The ninja bowed and took their leave. The slight sauntering in their leg showed that Genji was indeed far from sober. Once his friend disappeared, Reyes turned himself toward him. A piercing gaze locked into Jesse’s eyes. McCree held back a shiver. Damn why did the man always have to look so fuckin’ damn handsome even when upset. “Walk with me McCree, I’m escorting you to your own quarters.” Jesse dragged one last time from his cigarette before pushing it out against the ground. Reyes was already walking a few steps before him. Reyes had a fantastic ass indeed. “So what are we goin’ to be sanctioned with, Boss?” McCree took a more rapid pace to catch up with the other man, even though his vision was slightly blurred. He had to make sure to drink water before going to bed. “Community service, a small cut from your pay. Harder training sessions and a lesson in discipline.” A lesson in discipline aye? As if Reyes read his mind the Commander immediately added: “Not that it would be of any use.” They were walking through a small corridor. “You can be certain that we won’t repeat this mistake, Commander.”

Reyes stopped in his walk to look at him. “I God damn hope so,” the man spat, taking a step closer to him. McCree cringed at the forceful tone. Reyes used the same tone every time when he was more than just disappointed but also very angry. Shit, he had fucked up badly. He couldn’t hold his Boss’ gaze. Mainly because he felt shame, but also because he would lose himself in those dark eyes and those attractive lips that were too freakin’ close. Maybe he had to request to be scolded the next day as well? Because it’s not like he hadn’t noticed that there was just the both of them in that corridor and that it was very dimly lit. Jesse exhaled “Sorry, Sir.” Using the formal title, he scratched his neck, “I guess I am just behavin’ like a stupid kid again.” Reyes facial expression became softer at McCree’s surprise. “You’re reckless, stubborn…” Said Reyes, laying a hand on the agent’s shoulder. McCree briefly wondered if it was the alcohol or the touch that made him momentarily dizzy. “You’re a kid, sometimes stupid, sometimes irresponsible. But you’re not dumb.” Shit. Why did Reyes let that touch linger? Why did those dark eyes for a split second dart toward his lips? Why was Reyes’ hand still on his freakin’ shoulder? Why were they here on their own? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “You still got a lot to learn, McCree. But I believe you can do it.” McCree bit his lip. Why was that freakin’ hand still on his shoulder? He had to breathe, hide how this was affecting him. Those fingers, over the fabric of his shirt, was the only thing his mind was tying itself to. “I’ll do better next time, Boss.”

When Reyes finally took away his hand, the loss of that warmth on his shoulder made Jesse snap. He felt himself making the most stupid reckless and irresponsible decision he ever made. With a swift movement he took a step forward. His hand flying toward Reyes’ face. He held his Commander’s back of the head and pushed the man against the wall in a hard movement. High on adrenaline he didn’t anticipate on how Reyes would have interpreted the act. Jesse felt his own back collide with the wall in the same hard motion he had used. Reyes pinned him down, two hands next to Jesse’s face. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs. Shit. He hadn’t thought this through. “What do you think you’re doing?” The low grumble in the man’s chest was just so… damn… arousing. Reyes and he locked eyes. McCree felt himself melting like a god damn school girl. Fuckin’ pathetic. “I’m sorry, Boss I was distracted by your lips.” He had already put himself into the fire, it was better to throw it everything he got, if in the end Reyes wasn’t interested they could both move on, they were adults after all. A smug smile appeared on the man’s features. McCree felt his heart flutter away. This was an unexpected response. Reyes leaned in and only left a few inches between them. “I am not gonna kiss you, Jesse.” The hot breath upon his face, made Jesse even dizzier. His heart almost exploded in his chest. Reyes wore cologne, he didn’t know that. “Why is that?” Jesse clucked his tongue. Was it going to be the same ol’ excuse that would tear his heart away, once more? Or was Reyes going to be a decent man and let him down gently?

“You’re not entirely sober.” His eyes widened at the Commander’s reply. What did that even mean? “Is that so, Boss?” He didn’t dare to hope. “I disagree, but I guess it’s nicer to have a nice cis boy to kiss right?” He averted his eyes, not wanting to see the response yet. Eyes would betray any lie and he’d have to face it if Reyes was going to be sincere or not. A calloused hand cupped his cheek and McCree was forced to look up as the fingers settled upon his chin. He couldn’t read Reyes’ facial expression. It looked like his face was lit with a new fire. McCree’s gaze dropped to the man’s mouth. Those lips he always wanted to have upon his were yet again so fuckin’ close. He’d lose his mind if it wasn’t for the situation they were in. Reyes spoke in a soft low voice. “Maybe… maybe I want to fuck you, Jesse.” Jesse had a sharp intake of breath. Was he dreaming? Was he just being too drunk? “Regardless what you have between your legs. Regardless of what your history is. Because I like making boys like you whimper in want.” He froze, not believing his ears. Had Reyes really just said that? “What?” he asked, his voice was trembling. Arousal just started to spread through his guts. “I’m sure you have a pretty voice when you’re being fucked. A loud one. One that could echo quite nicely through my room as I would prevent you from muffling it into the pillow.” Reyes’ accent was becoming thicker as the words rolled over his lips. “And when I drive myself into you Jesse, you’ll be asking to go harder, and harder and harder.” Fuck. “Until you cry and beg for me.” What was happening? “You’ll forget your name and you’ll be screaming mine over and over again.” Was this really happening? Jesse felt his heart skipping several beats, his body not quite following the state of arousal that was raging all of a sudden. “I’ll be tugging your hair, I’m sure you’re into that. I bet just thinking about it is making you die with want.” Jesse tensed up his hand, scraping his nails over his palm. It wasn’t a dream. Gabriel Reyes was really whispering salacious things in his ears and he was digging it. The smug smile, the smirk the man was having on his face. It was as if God had opened the floor underneath his feet. He felt himself being swallowed whole. “Maybe I’ll even have you in all the positions I like; on all fours… Sideways…” Fuck. “Or I’ll have you on your back, so I can look at you as you come apart under me.” Fuck. He just wanted to blow the man. Right there, right now. He could just sink to his knees. Open his Commander’s pants and suck him off. “Once you think I’m finished, I will have only just started.”

Jesse’s hands were shaking slightly. The hand on his chin caressed his jaw. “Would you like that Jesse?” McCree swallowed his breathing, which was still stuck in his throat. His whole body was screaming for some release. Those damn lips were also still so close to his and it wouldn’t take much for him to reach out to claim those. “Would you like me to ravage you until you can’t stand it anymore Jesse?” McCree’s mind was feeling foggy. “I’ll fuck you ‘till the morning, until you ache, until you beg. But that only if you’re into it.” McCree stared at those lips. “So what do you say?” Jesse swallowed again, he would let his voice stammer if he could. But he wanted to be persuasive. “I…” he managed, “I think I’d like that very much, Sir.” His hands would fidget, his legs shudder in delight. His body was tense with want. Reyes smiled, a genuine beautiful and handsome smile. His face looked younger under that light. “I am happy to hear that,” he said. “Now, you’re going to go back to your room on your own. Think about it; and once you’ve sobered up we can talk about this again.” Jesse nodded slowly, still not quite grasping that he was getting a full on invitation to join Gabriel Reyes’ bed, the man he had been lusting after since the very first meeting. “Can you do that for me Jesse?” Another nod, “Yes,” he managed to say. His throat felt so dry and his tongue parched, still longing for a kiss that he was certainly not getting tonight. “Good, I’m going to take my leave now. I hope we’ll talk about this again. Goodnight, Jesse.” Reyes slowly took a step back and left. Jesse stood there alone, in that one now very cold corridor, still wondering which god he had to thank for the new opportunity that had arisen to him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been creating this whole McReyes story in my head with McCree being Trans. I thought it would be a good idea to do a small tryout at it. [What I wrote was based from my own experience.]


End file.
